


An Isolated Pawn

by cavale



Category: Miss Sloane (2016)
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/F, Masturbation, Power Play, Spoilers, missing scence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: 最後一次聽證會的前夜。





	An Isolated Pawn

 

> 我渴望能見你一面，但請你記得，我不會開口要求要見你。  
>  這不是因為驕傲，你知道我在你面前毫無驕傲可言，  
>  而是因為，唯有你也想見我的時候，我們見面才有意義。  
>  《越洋情書》，西蒙 ‧ 波娃 (Simone de Beauvoir, 1908-1986)

 

手機響了。

當Jane伸手探進托特包，在滿袋雜物裡胡亂翻找飯店房卡時，指尖傳來一陣靜電般的酥麻，她瞿然注視袋底的內容物，下意識甩了甩手，險些讓好不容易搆到邊的房卡滑掉，幸而她及時捏住卡片一角，連忙塞進感應的電子鎖，再順勢抽回，幾乎在解鎖提示音短促響起的同刻，Jane倏地扳下門把，遁進房裡，後背用力往門一靠，抵住門板，砰地將整個世界隔絕在外。

再過不到十八個小時，調查Elizabeth Sloane是否違反職業準則的最後一場聽證會即將舉行，參議院屆時的宣判備受矚目，大眾熱議的程度已讓幾位與Jane並不相熟的朋友藉故敘舊，上前搭訕的人無不想找她談談，亟欲了解Sloane是否在自陳時間會奮力一搏，隨手遞予Jane的名片不外乎是新聞記者，抑或是知名政治專欄的自由撰稿人，他們巴不得撬開她閉得死緊的嘴，搶先其他同業掘出獨家的八卦，即便兩人身處不同的陣營，Jane仍是在Sloane底下待過最久的門生。

她不清楚這群好事者是上哪去打探到的消息，方才辦好飯店的入住，旋即在大廳遭趕截稿期的小報記者攔阻，儘管端出制式的「無可奉告」推拒對方的短訪，Jane還是費了番心力才完全擺脫糾纏。她推想下榻處的資訊應是自家公司透露給外人，畢竟科爾、克拉維茨與沃特曼有限公司的態度大方，優渥提供Jane這三次聽證會的餐旅費核銷，近期的決策會議上，Pat進一步指示小組成員發想琅琅上口的主題標籤，利用分身帳號張貼到網路社群上，採取病毒式洗版的策略帶動風向，潰散公眾撐不到一個月的脆弱注意力，達到延宕──或者更貼切的說法是──一腳將Heaton Harris的槍枝管制法案踹入深淵，最好是永遠躺在谷底，不要翻身。

撇除遭到利用這點不談，的確，出公差的商務套房舒適多了，但Jane接受公司的施捨，沒有回到平時的分租套房，不為別的，她只是頂不住印裔室友Lalita的詢問眼神。

 

手機的鈴聲迴盪不輟，Jane無暇理會來電者的催促，她此刻最不想要的，即是接起陌生號碼的來電，忍受另一輪無止盡、粗魯的提問，因而，她任皮包的側揹帶垮下肩頭，有如死沉沉的鉛塊，拽著她緩緩滑坐在地，曲起腿，半倚門邊，耐心默讀著分秒，等待撥號的人打消愚蠢的念頭。終於，在樂音進入第三次的循環前，對方終於切斷通訊，還她寧靜。

想到明天得重返參議院的第四議事廳，Jane不禁心裡一沉，聽證會和文明、理性等詞彙沾不上邊，與其說是實踐公義的法庭，還不若當成嘈雜的國民球場，主審裁判、球證都是公司暗地裡磋商的人選，如同砸下鉅額的財團金主，只為操作一場穩贏不輸的棒球賽。

初次聽證會時，坐在她右方的Pat雙臂撐在膝上，高聳臂膀，噘高的嘴角顯得輕蔑，她從他臉上讀出生厭、無趣，彷若在場邊看台上盯著平淡的傳接球。主持聽證會的議員Sperling善盡職責，幾道提問遊走在個人隱私的邊緣，充分體現什麼叫作陰險狡詐，卻不敵Sloane在律師授意下緊抿的唇瓣，高舉憲法的第五修正案防禦，雙方你來我往，到頭來卻攻守互抵，化整為和局。

 

情勢逆轉發生在九局下半，Sperling繼續發揮，試圖捅出一處突破口，他高坐主席台上，揮舞著傳審的病例，當眾質疑Sloane自身的精神狀況，甚至拿掌舵的醉鬼比擬Sloane之於華府政要的關係，這般可笑的舉例讓Jane禁不住噗哧出聲，她隨即佯裝咳嗽，抬手掩飾微勾的嘴角，在旁的Pat乜斜她一記怒目。

Sperling話鋒倏地轉至藥癮的問題，Jane的笑意扼死在喉間。

即便她與Sloane走得近，知道她藏在小巧圓盒裡的白色藥錠，也沒有正面談論過這件事。興奮劑宛如房間裡的大象，任何工時長、責任重的職類必會流傳一些提神的祕方、非處方建議的用藥，Jane大一時就曾耳聞校園內的兄弟會有門路弄到手，矽谷科技圈和高壓的華爾街經濟界更是老主顧，從基本的利他靈，到比雙份濃縮咖啡還有效的莫待芬寧，這些地下的商品名目多樣，神經賦活藥、促進劑、聰明丸、大腦威而鋼等，使用者的目標卻一致相同：減少睡眠時數、保持專注的巔峰狀態，甚至提升腦力。

成為Sloane那般頂尖的說客，意味她黑莓機裡的通訊錄名單和Hillary Clinton手中的差不了多少，科技產品固然可以輔助她記事，安排的緊湊日程，即時聯絡有力的人士，但如何組合出最佳的人際網絡，掌握每名政要最幽微的把柄，仰賴的不僅是保持清醒而已。

 

益發了解遊說團體的生態，Jane越自覺沒有立場過問Sloane的選擇。她有好幾次話到嘴邊，快將衝口而出，卻在那當口覺察到Sloane的有意迴避，最後硬生生嚥下自己的擔憂。

Jane猜想那是Sloane深埋的底線，依憑藥物的她或許比任何人都厭惡這樣的自己，一旦成癮的形象公諸於眾，外界評價她的能力將不再純粹，他們要做的僅僅只是質疑──質疑Sloane情緒不穩、質疑Sloane決策不力、質疑Sloane為了達到雇主的利益，不惜使出骯髒的手段。光是質疑，就足以斷送Sloane的政治生涯。

 

意識到Sloane答覆成癮問題的節奏凌亂，Jane不禁揪緊窄裙的邊緣，屏氣諦聽那說得零落的「以憲法第五修正案主張我行使緘默的權利」，更別提Sloane在句末負氣地噴了句「隨便」讓她心驚膽跳，她在心裡反覆默禱，希望Sloane能沉得住氣，不要隨Sperling的激將起舞，落入陷阱。

 

事與願違，壓抑不住滿腔怒火的Sloane終究還是發話了。

Sloane的上場打擊不需要專業球評解說，任何一位觀眾都明白她的表現糟透了，這球飛得不高，平順往場中央躍去，還來不及跑壘，便輕鬆落入Sperling等待已久的皮手套裡，馬上接殺。

坐在Jane身旁的Pat整個人醒了過來，用力拍了自己的大腿一掌，耳根通紅，身上熨燙平整的西裝完全走型，繃得鼓脹，只差沒有跳起來嘶吼我逮到妳了婊子。議事廳內耳語窸窣，台上兩三位陪審的議員跟著搖搖頭。

Jane轉向Rodolfo Schmidt代Sloane雇傭的律師，那位坐在燦金名牌後的律師幾乎洩光所有力氣，整個人宛若望見梅杜莎的雙眸，僵冷著一張鐵青的面皮。Sperling主席掛著淺笑，宣告擇日再議後，她選在Sloane起身之前離開議事廳。

當晚的新聞推播炸開一片熱議，她草草滑過，打發掉Lalita在Whatsapp群組裡的友善問候。一切都好，她麻木地回覆，索性手機一扔，上床去睡。

 

相隔十天的第二場聽證會發展可想而知，閃光燈較前一場頻繁，列席記者緊隨在Sloane的回答後敲打鍵盤，儘管Sloane穩住頹勢，所有用字遣詞有別於以往，至少在Jane耳裡聽來不那麼的Sloane，似乎真有照著律師操刀的腳本走，揀選合宜的陳述。

可嗅著血腥味的鯊群自然不會罷休，攻訐一波未平一波又起，場內男士們因興奮勃發的體味，讓Jane在微弱的空調裡快將窒息。

四月是最殘酷的月份，曾有位先知如是說。

 

果不其然，Sperling拋出Jane呈給Pat的假誘餌，一張有著Sloane親筆手跡，代印尼非營利組織提出的保證書，以私人名義贊助議員參訪海外的教育機構。她樂見文件列為初步證據，意味著Bob Sanford陣營入戲得比預估還深沉。

可Sperling接續的招數遠超出Jane認知，她從沒料想到Sloane會找上高級伴遊，還是男性，來解決自身的慾求──

正當Jane摘去眼鏡，以掌根揉了揉發澀的眼窩，自她敞開的提包裡透出一方光亮，旋即滅去，伴隨著收到簡訊的鳴響。

還真不放棄啊。

Jane掛回鏡框，與心底的罪惡感妥協，她伸手去撈袋裡的手機，愕然發現統一發配的公務機沒有未接來電，待閱欄裡淨是擁槍派小隊的垃圾話語。

她蹙起眉心，這才意識到作響的其實是另一支黑莓機。

是Sloane給她的黑莓機。

 

那晚，Sloane衡量彼得森‧懷亞特公司的提出邀約，輾轉難眠，選在凌晨三點吵醒Jane，說要碰面商議，儘管口中抱怨，她還是趕了過去。經過整夜漫談，她們在天光漸亮時，一齊蜷窩在起居室的沙發上，Sloane抬高裸足，輕踩在她褪去睡裙的腿面上，以趾尖撩撥，惹得她喊癢。Sloane朗聲大笑，不知何時摸出了備用的手機，一臂攬過Jane的後頸，細碎吻著她的嘴角，將手機塞進她掌中，說未來私下聯絡時使用。

「就當作是個禮物吧，防患未然。」Sloane齒間噙著血一般的唇色，在她坦誠的心口上，烙印一抹約束的紅圈。

 

Jane的手指自發點開收件匣。

第一則訊息極其簡潔，僅有訂房的假名、飯店地址跟房號，並指示她備用的鑰匙寄放在櫃台。確實是Sloane的跋扈作風。

第二則留言的時間點較遲，晚了五分鐘，文字的內容依舊賅要。

過來找我。

這或許是Sloane最近似於我需要妳的一句剖白。Jane暗忖。

 

／

  
時間不夠Jane換下滿身疲憊，只來得及草草披掛一件薄外套，她手拎提包，身著同件套裝，再確定沒有可疑人士尾隨之後，她悄悄推開接待大廳的側門，溜至人行道上候車。  
她並未拾起客房的分機撥給櫃檯，顧慮代為備車會在夜班經理的帳上留存紀錄，故改用優步招了台車。

 

深夜約見幾乎是Jane實習兩年來的常態。

甫加入公司時，即便她分配到Sloane主導的小組底下，身為大忙人的Sloane鎮日不見蹤影，唯有例行的匯報進度時才會露面，令人印象深刻的是，儘管Sloane鮮少待在辦公桌後，卻能無礙地追蹤每位下屬的進度，每到開會時分，組上的同事無不戰戰兢兢，唯恐落後Sloane設立的階段性目標，會前狂鬧胃痛、神經性腸躁症時有所聞，畢竟Sloane清楚下屬的性格就跟對自己手心、手背的熟稔度一樣，鮮少有人能承受她一針見血的探問。

Jane獨立分派到一個旁支研究已經是半年後的事，委託來自賭城的博奕商會，倡議者希望在既有的娛樂稅課徵上，得到額外的豁免，Sloane指派她調查賭場內非博弈相關的收入，她為此通宵熬夜，以資料儲藏室為床，一日連灌三杯提神的黑咖啡。Sloane即是從那段時日開始與她私下約見。

Jane永遠記得那晚，她一邊研讀滿桌的年度財報，試圖理出頭緒，一邊信手接起電話。她未看清螢幕顯示的來電對象，以為是室友Lalita問她今晚會不會回公寓吃飯， 馬上說了句「我晚點買著吃」，結果聽筒的另一段傳來輕笑，笑聲來自她的上司，公司上下一致認定的王牌說客──Elizabeth Sloane。聽聞Jane帶點哀愁的小抱怨，Sloane先是詢問她怎麼還沒下班，再順口邀約她到一處離公司不遠的港式餐廳用餐。

「知道位置嗎？」她回說明白，是位在唐人街的全天候餐館，小有名氣的金石。

「那好，我們三十分鐘後見。」

她一掃倦意，手肘撐起已將癱軟的上半身，連聲答應，忍著頻頻哈欠與惺忪的睡眼，隨傳隨到。

 

Sloane領她入門，教她如何在政界保持謹慎，告誡她任何看似微小的輕忽，等同替有心人士開了扇後門，難保敵手不會臨時起意，追溯線索，進一步拼湊出她們共擬的計劃。正因如此，就算是要Jane同意在槍枝法案落幕之前，限制彼此的會面，假裝兩人已然徹底的決裂，她也無法拒絕，哪怕是向Sloane輕柔吐出一個不字也無法辦到。唯有面對Sloane，她的意志總是薄弱，跪地臣服。

閉門拒見的考量是雙方共識，但Sloane撤回頒布的絕對命令，選在聽證會宣讀仲裁的前一晚，甘冒威脅全局的風險，反求Jane的陪伴，如是違常，不像過往那位在得手目標前，寧可遭人擊碎，也不願委身求和，甚至妥協自身慾望的Sloane。 

過去三個月，Jane與Sloane分屬兩端，出於職務，掌握懷亞特陣營最新進展是她份內工作，她開始跟著公司的高層出入飯局，讓自己變成襯職的花瓶，點頭陪笑，葷腥段子砸到面前不能露出一絲的冒犯，她默默記下聽到的情報，冷眼觀看一群握有權勢的男人如何在觥籌交錯間詆毀Sloane，Sloane使出的招數有多精湛，他們就罵得越兇狠。臥底的這一層身分，讓她首次站在對立面審視Elizabeth Sloane這個人，或者回過頭來審視自己的轉變──直到調至Pat的麾下，Jane才發覺自己深受Sloane的影響。

 

／

 

「抓到了，上班在用私人手機噢。」

身後傳來Pat的調侃，Jane迅速暗去黑莓機的螢幕，背過身，唇邊浮出最無害的微笑，祈求主管沒有望見訊息的收件者是誰。

Pat一手握著壁上印有滑稽「槍槍好」標語的馬克杯，整個人半靠在會議室的門框上，樂見Jane一臉驚魂甫定，他這才想起禮貌似的，抬起空著的左手，敲了敲玻璃門。

「怎麼，男友不耐煩？」Pat抬高下頷，隔空朝著Jane手裡的黑莓機搖搖頭。

Jane暗地裡鬆了口氣，差點以為自己線民的身分曝光。看來Sloane第一次聽證會的發展使Pat心情特好，轉移他不少疑神疑鬼的猜忌。

把Jane的無言以對視為默認，Pat搬出經驗老道的兩性專家態度，一副聽我建議準沒錯的嘴臉，自以為俏皮地眨眨眼，說道：「相信我，妳這件裙子再往上兩個拳頭的長度，然後領口低一點就完美了。」

去你的指導棋。如果發話的是其他實習生，像是以前同組合作的Ross或Alex，Jane早就搥他一拳胸口，反酸回去，但礙於混球Pat是她的現任主管，Jane僅低咬下唇，回說我覺得現在這樣就很好，而後出其不意地補上一句：「還是我們未來會有機會跟Miranda Priestly合作？」

Jane敏捷的反擊堵得Pat一時無語，他幾度張口，氣結得說不上聰明的反詰，最後只能扔出一個徒具形式的威嚇：「好歹換個口紅顏色吧，妳嘴那麼紅，太像Sloane了。再說，Dupont不喜歡看到員工上班時摸魚。」隨後Pat自討沒趣，悻悻然掉頭走開。

 

到頭來，Jane還是沒有發出那則慰問的訊息，即便Pat沒有打斷她的思路，內文修修改改，她反覆點擊鍵盤上的退格鍵，最終亦是刪得精光。

冗長的會議暫告一個段落後，Jane進到洗手間補妝，從化妝包裡取出口紅，她望著鏡中的自己塗抹唇彩，末了用指腹輕推溢出嘴角的部分，沾染一指的艷色。

她重溫Pat撂下的一席氣話，不自覺對著鏡像發笑起來。

Pat不愧是Sloane多年的同儕與敵手，觀察入微，可惜的是，他並未意識到本能所點出的不對勁，覺察到這項跡證的重要性。不錯，她這款色號的口紅與Sloane使用的相同，或者更精確的說法，是Sloane贈送給她的禮物。

 

送禮的契機和節日無關，只是慣常造訪金石的用餐小插曲。

撇除家庭有亞裔背景者，Jane極少見到能夠像Sloane那般筷子用得巧的美國人，嫻熟運用箸尖劃開飯上的滑蛋，且絲毫不芥蒂油亮的牛柳條毀去唇妝。菜餚上到半途，一通推不掉的電話打斷兩人餐敘，Sloane蹙起眉心，抽了張擺在桌心的餐巾紙擦去油膩，抓著手機，以無聲的嘴型告知Jane她不得不接，起身走到餐廳的外頭聽應。

Jane跟著放下筷箸，淺啜一口香片熱茶，視線順著Sloane的身影拉到窗外，她漫無目的地張望霓虹街景，等著Sloane回座。

Jane眼角瞥見一抹模糊的緋紅，Sloane的唇印殘留在紙巾上，吸引著她，禁不住伸手觸碰的念頭，她順著口紅印拖曳，描摹著Sloane的唇線，想像那唇瓣的豐盈且柔軟，以及齒間擠出的沉吟。

盡快結束通話的Sloane走回桌邊，見她凝視著紙巾出神，便出聲問Jane怎麼了。她趕緊收回視線，辯解正在想妳那口紅是什麼色號。

Sloane重新入座，對Jane的藉口半是狐疑地點點頭，轉而談論起方才的來電內容。

Jane以為她將此事飛快地拋諸腦後，直到事隔幾日，一支嶄新未拆的口紅靜靜躺在Jane的辦公桌上，黏貼在紙盒上的便利貼獨有單字S，筆跡俐落，Jane只消一眼即認出那是Sloane的署名。

 

／

 

華盛頓特區的司機似乎對晚歸客見怪不怪，時近午夜，保持清醒的駕駛仍舊不少，不出十分鐘，一台福特在夜色掩護下減速駛近，像一艘即將停泊的帆船，趨緩地切入路肩，止於Jane跟前。

就著路燈的照映核對叫車資訊，Jane確認車種跟牌照號碼，便朝擋風玻璃後的男人招了招手，算是打過照面，坐入後座的同時，她的視線掠過後照鏡，短暫與反射投來的注視相觸，Jane客套地頓首，恣意將肩包往皮面座椅上一摜，額際斜倚在冰涼的車窗上，表明自己無意閒談。

Sloane指定的三星等旅店靠近杜邦圓環，位在白宮橢圓草坪的另一側，從Jane的下榻處過去，得要繞行一周特區的主要景點。她挨著車窗，見車外的霓虹彩光橫流，白宮的標誌穹頂映入眼簾，底燈朝上投射，整體建築物更顯得蒼白，鬼魅般潛伏在華盛頓紀念碑後頭。

紀念開國元勳所建的方塔聳立，巍峨拔高，尖頂戳刺入雲，彷彿具現化的陽具崇拜。Jane揣想今晚的特區有多少人像她和駕駛這般醒著，像Ford那樣提供肉慾滿足的高級伴遊？還是如同Sloane飽受長期的失眠困擾，以金錢交換體液，縱慾後一夜好眠的顧客？

 

她曾經以為自己比任何人都親近Sloane。

事實證明她錯得離譜，儘管她一直明瞭Sloane不在乎躺在床邊的是男是女，仍在內心暗許自己與他人的不同。可短暫分離的這三個月，Jane發現自己比想像中更在意不能見面的這段日子，說不明白是什麼擊潰了她，腦裡卻填塞著快將窒息的思念，氾濫而逼人癲狂，非要她將Sloane擁入懷裡，揉合彼此的骨與血才可消止。

 

一日下班，Jane無法排拒見上一面的衝動，她深諳Sloane的習慣，就算參加募款晚宴，Sloane每晚總會去金石報到，只是或早或遲的問題罷了，便拽著皮包走過三個街區，站在餐廳的對角假裝等人會合，保持適切的距離觀望著。

Jane足足等了一小時有，寒風颳得她渾身僵冷，一台計程車在餐廳門口停了下來，阻去她視線的那一側車門大敞，她望見那頭鑽出車門的乘客，頂著一頭她不會錯認的紅髮，Jane正想越過街口，走上前打聲招呼也好，卻有另一名女伴跟著從車裡出來，Sloane替那人拉住大門，招呼她先行入內，自己再隨後跟上。

Jane隔著蕾絲半遮的玻璃窗，看Sloane引導對方至她們慣常吃飯的那一桌，相視對坐，似乎有說有笑。

她失了神，不知過了多久才回到分租公寓，手裡還提著一盒外帶的雞絲燴飯，鑰匙遍尋不著，可能在她拔腿狂奔時落在何處的街上。印裔室友上前應門時，詫異Jane終於記得她不食牛肉的習慣，從她手裡接去已經生冷的便當。

經過Jane徹夜不休的查找，終於在懷亞特陣營的名冊裡找到對方的身分──Esme Manucharian。

 

Jane解開襯衫和胸衣，撩高窄裙至腿根，半身光裸，仰躺在床上，右手平貼著小腹逐漸下探，勾著褲緣，順而褪去內褲，左掌滑入密叢的間隙，指節搔刮著其中的硬挺，同時搓揉著敏感的乳尖，就像Sloane炙燙的舌對她做的一樣。Jane想起Sloane那近乎遏止的喘息，淫糜地款擺腰身，甩動髮絲時拉出的優美頸線。

她用昔日的歡愉懲戒自己，累積快感的同時厭惡自己的懦弱，痛恨她無法將Sloane的存在切割出去，於是，Jane在達到高潮的那一瞬縱聲大哭，下體如同眼角淌出了透明的淚。

她側臥在床上，屈抱著雙膝，像初生嬰孩般蜷縮自己，動也不動，眼見窗外的天色逐漸明亮，Jane宛如失戀，開始低泣。

 

／

 

刷卡結清車資，她走入格局不夠氣派的旅店大廳，向門房報上Sloane登記在冊的假名，夜班經理沒多問什麼，抽出Sloane寄存的鑰匙轉交給她。直走到底，右手邊那間即是。他告訴她。

 

如果只有Ford，她還能安慰自己，假裝他和Sloane不過是構築在金錢上的性交易，但Esme 的出現，卻動搖了她的想法，開始懷疑一切不過只是她的一廂情願，而Sloane恰巧掌握了這一點，利用她的渴愛，使Jane甘願成為滿足慾求的床伴。

明知如此，那為什麼還要赴約呢？

Jane不禁自問。她不知道自己是否想從Sloane口中得知答案，卻趕在自己轉身逃跑前，插入對應房號的鑰匙，喀噠，旋開了房門。

 

房內只有亮著一盞桌燈，很是昏暗，Jane險些踩著Sloane蹬落在門廊的左腳高跟鞋，她彎身拾起，提著腳跟處，行經乾濕分離的浴廁，走向單人的床間。

Sloane半癱在床罩上，眼線暈染，未脫去的另一只鞋仍掛在足尖，聯繫她的黑莓機弛握在掌中。

她看上去累壞了。Jane想。

 

Jane將肩背袋安放在扶手椅上，寬去易起皺的外套，信手擱在椅背上。她蹲踞在床尾，與平躺的Sloane齊高，採半跪姿一手抓握著Sloane纖細的足踝，另一手脫下高跟鞋，和先前的高跟鞋成對擺在床角，鞋尖向外。

接著，Jane抽走Sloane手中的黑莓機，嫻熟地解開密碼鎖，她略為詫異Sloane沒有更換密碼，仍保留那了無新意跟困難度的四位數字──Jane的生日。她幫忙設了叫喚Sloane起床的鬧鐘。

 

瑣事都做得差不多，Jane忽然不知道該拿自己如何是好，她轉身望了一遭，想將自己灌得酩酊大醉，卻沒有在房裡看到迷你吧的蹤跡，狹小單人間也沒多少可以坐的地方，她別無選擇，只好委身坐上床沿，垂首望著呼吸輕淺的Sloane。

意識到床墊的凹陷，Sloane半睜開眼，見來者是Jane，一把捉住她的手腕，拉到臉緣親暱地碰了碰。「妳來啦。」

「對。」她乾澀地回答，本想抽回手，反問Sloane知道現在幾點了嗎，說出口的反而是：「我來了。」

「我需要妳。」

 「我知道，所以我來了。」Jane將Sloane散在額前的髮絲撥到耳後，取下銀白的耳墜，整齊擺在床頭櫃上，邊以哄騙孩童的語氣問道：「不起來卸妝嗎？」

 「可以等到早上再說。」Sloane再度闔上眼，側身轉向落地窗那一側，空出一截位置，她拍了拍床墊，說：「上來吧，我們可以一起睡。」

 

Jane退開床沿，扳開Sloane一根根手指的抓握，床頭燈映照著她們彼此，在Sloane身後的牆面上投射出暗幢幢的陰影，讓Jane想起那些躲藏在衣櫃或床底的童年怪獸。她疲憊卻冷硬地回絕Sloane的要求，迴盪在房裡的聲音在自己耳裡聽來是多麼陌生，這是她第一次真心的對抗Sloane，而非她們在Pat面前演出的假性決裂。「妳明知道我們不該碰面的。」

 

未料到Jane的回絕，Sloane跟著清醒了些，勉力在鬆軟的枕頭上半撐起自己。「別說傻話，妳不知道我有多需要妳。」

「我確實不知道，Liz。」Jane坦言，眼眶隨之熱辣起來，但她倔強地昂起頭，眨去那些脆弱的情緒。

「妳還記得當初的實習生面試嗎，Jane？我臨場出了道題目。」Sloane鎮靜地問道。

Jane別開與Sloane對上的目光。她怎麼可以忘記。

 

經過整天團體面試的洗鍊，與會的入圍者都已精神渙散，Sloane為最後一道關卡出題，自面試官的座席優雅站起身，走向考生，她拾起人資經理擱在桌面上一枝鋼筆，舉在半空中，讓在場所有人看清楚，那是枝印有公司全名字樣的筆，Jane只記得Sloane曜黑指彩扣在雪白的筆桿上格外醒目。

「誰能在五分鐘內把這枝筆推銷給我，即能得到實習的名額。」Sloane說，笑顏逐開。

 

「妳要我們推銷一支筆給妳。」

Sloane點頭，復問：「妳還記得自己的答案是什麼嗎？」

 

輪到Jane時，她走到會議室的角落，拿了個廢紙簍，在眾人的座位間逡巡，要大家把筆放進籃中，等到除了那枝鋼筆以外的文具都落入鐵框，她大步走向Sloane，指著面試官的評分表，朗聲說道：「這是現在妳手邊唯一的一枝筆，而我是妳唯一的選擇。」

 

想起自己回答的Jane不發一語，還是Sloane主動將Jane拽進一個結實的懷抱，用頸窩去承接她眼裡滑出的淚液，親吻她的髮際，覆述了一次當時的解答：「我需要妳。妳是我唯一的選擇。」

 

／

 

再次醒來是電話鈴鬧醒的，Jane不清楚自己何時睡去，只記得Sloane拉著兩人和衣躺上單人床，她越過Sloane消瘦的臂膀，挽著腰際，看那近在咫尺的長睫搧動，柔和的黃光落在Sloane肩上，映照出耳骨上的細微絨毛，她──

 

Sloane不在身邊，她身側是空的，床墊餘留的體溫還有些涼。 她伸出手，摸索著床頭櫃，直到搆到座機的話筒。

 

早上好，女士。目前的時間是八點整，這邊是服務櫃台。

門房不是她來時的同一人，早已交接換班給新的領班。那人告知訂房的女士已經先行，幫她招來員工熨燙套裝、叫了客房服務的早餐，也付清住宿的帳款。

 

距離最後一場聽證會還有六個小時，Sloane應是被律師召去最後的沙盤推演，Jane呈大字賴在床上，她微側過臉，將鼻尖埋進枕芯，嗅聞Sloane髮間的淡香。

正巧，她在床榻上的翻動，使一方斜擺在床頭的信封落下，Jane拿近至眼前，看清信封上的彼得森‧懷亞特事務所的名銜和收件人，登時失笑，忿忿不平地想說我才不是為了研究所的推薦函而來，她將Sloane的贈禮握在指間，忽地覺得觸感有異，便將信封翻至背面。

Jane發現封底黏貼了張便條紙，上頭有著她熟悉的手跡：

 

今晚七點，金石，老位子見──S

 

05042018__Fin.


End file.
